Chase and Maggie
by beautifulillusion02
Summary: Chase falls in love with Maggie Clark. Bree tries to break them up. Who is Maggie Clark?
1. Chapter 1

Chase falls in love with a girl. Bree tries to seperate them.

Bree POV

There was a knock on the door. I was watching a movie with and Chase. Mr. Davenport got up and opened the door. A girl was standing there drenched from the rain.

She asked "Can I please come in?"

Mr. Davenport nodded helped her in. When she took off her hood she looked afraid.

Mr. Davenport said "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

The girl was apparently crying. She had a bruise on her head.

She said " I am Maggie Clark. I was being followed. I ran into the woods and fell down a hill, in your yard."

I saw Chase drooling and was mezmorized by her. I was wondering who was stalking her?

I asked " Where are your parents?"

Maggie said " Gone, out of town. Um.. Can I stay here tonight?

Chase was alert and stood up.

"You can stay here tonight!" Chase said with a smile

That's when I stood up and pulled Mr. Davenport aside.

"Um.. what about the whole bionic thing. We can't have someone wondering around this place!" I said

Mr. Davenport said " But she has no place to go. I don't want to push out and say "Goodbye"cause that is mean. She can just stay for the night." He turned around and said " You can stay!"

Chase took Maggie to the guest bedroom. As they walked by she pushed me to the side and her eyes glowed dark red.


	2. Chapter 2

-Next Morning-

"CHASE! You've been in there forever!" Bree yelled

Pounding on the door even though it wouldn't help. As she tried to keep her towel up and hold her basket full of supplies she heard a cough from behind. It was Maggie. A thunderstorm crashed in her mind.

"Hello Bree. Do you need to shower?" Maggie said with a smirk on her face.

Then Chase unlocked the door and ran out to see Maggie. She also wanted a shower. CHASE greeted her and let her use the bathroom. Chase left to get clothes on and breakfast. Bree growled as Maggie glides in. Bree went downstairs to the other bathroom even though it smelled. As she put on fresh clothes and brushed her teeth she came down stairs to see that her seat was taken. She had to sit in Adam's chair since Adam left for camp.

Mr. Davenport then said "Time for school. Education is the future unless your me."

Bree had super speed over to the smelly school. Leo also went to camp with Adam. Then she met her boyfriend.

"Hey Bree! Are you okay?" He said with a questioned look on his face.

He came up and hugged Bree than we went to homeroom and Maggie had taken a seat next to Bree's boyfriend. Bree sat at the other table in the back. Bree's boyfriend had taken a seat right next to Bree.

Bree shot eight baskets in gym Maggie also shot eight. In track Bree made a record of 8.02 sec also Maggie did the same.

Bree shot up when she saw Maggie in the girl's locker room. Maggie then stepped forward and punched Bree in the face. Here's nose began to bleed. Maggie's eyes started glowing red and she was growling.

Bree said softly "Who are you?"

Maggie stood there and said the unthinkable.

**Sorry I couldn't write sooner. I'm new at this so yeah. Tell me what you think please. **


	3. Chapter 3

Bree said softly"Who are you?"

Maggie hissed "I am one of Krane`s bionic soldiers. You and your family will be destroyed!"

Maggie kicked Bree in the side and lifted her up. Bree struggled against her but Maggie was a step ahead of her. Maggie knocked Bree into the mirror. Bree started bleeding and getting cuts, bruises and broken bones. Maggie grabbed her by the neck. Bree did the only thing she could do was spit on her. Maggie let go and wiped the spit off her eye. Bree got to her feet and held to the sink to stay up. Bree ran towards her and knocked her towards the wall. Bree ran out of the locker rooms and fell on the floor and passed out. Everyone crowded around her to see what happened. Chase got to her and looked towards the locker room where Maggie was hunched over by the door. Everything wasn't right.

Chase helped Bree up and carried her out before he left he said "Wow ... that cafeteria food, am I right!"

He ran out and carried her to the house.

Bree stumbled through the door and fell down. Chase picked her up and took her to the couch.

Chase waited for her until she coul talk. He grabbed a ice pack, band-aids, a water. She took the water and gulped it down. She sat quietly as Chase put the band-aids on and held the ice pack to her head. She glanced at him. Chase was upset and confused. She looked at how bad she looked. Blood splattered everywhere. Her ribcage was almost broke.

Chase looked at her and said "Are you gonna tell me what happened or will I have to find out for myself?"

Bree tried sitting up and said"I had a argument with Maggie and I won. Nothing to it."

Bree. Come on what HAPPENED." He said angry this time

"Maggie isn't who you think she is. She is a bionic soldier invented by Krane. She came to destroy us." Bree said calmly

Chase`s jaw dropped. He was confused. He was worried. He was angry. He sat up straight and fell back on to the couch. Bree sat up and leaned on him.

"You think you know someone after what like a day." He said and chuckles

Bree laughed too. It was silent for a few moments. Bree fell asleep. Chase was still trying to figure out what happened.


End file.
